Ignorance, Avoidance and Reunion
by secret69xd
Summary: Based on Tomoyo OVA and some from the VN: What if Tomoya ignored Tomoyo on the day they meet each other again on that snowy day. What are the possibilities that could happen after that? Will Tomoya and Tomoyo reunite again? TomoyaxTomoyo Please post a review and constructive criticisms


Ignorance, Avoidance and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own clannad

Based on Tomoyo OVA and some from the VN: What if Tomoya ignored Tomoyo on the day they meet each other again on that snowy day. What are the possibilities that could happen after that? Will Tomoya and Tomoyo reunited again?

Hikarizaka, winter.

Tomoya, walking down the hill where his high school is located and is currently thinking what could be his daily life as a worker at a recycling shop, then suddenly Tomoyo came to his mind, his beautiful and adorable ex-girlfriend, the girl that he loved so much, the one that he helped to win the election for the position of student council president by organizing sport events for her to boost her popularity and to drown her past as a delinquent, and she is the one who always supported him even though he is a lazy bum.

Then when he is almost down the hill he saw the girl that he loved so much, he stopped for minutes looking at her, he wanted to embrace her and talk to her, but he remembered the words of the teacher and of Tomoyo's fellow in the council that he will be a hindrance to her future as she has a promising future, so he just walked away ignoring her.

Tomoyo on the other hand is happy when she saw again the man that she loved, her Tomoya, the lazy bum that helped her to win the council, the man who always she wanted to be with her forever; then when she began to speak in from on him, Tomoya just walked away, so she shouted his name, but Tomoya continue to walk so she shouted again, but he just ignored her, so she walked towards him but he ran away. She was shocked that he ran away like that so she run as fast as she could to chase him, and she shouted his name again and again but he didn't respond, then her eyes began to release some tears, tears of sadness, tears of loneliness and tears of love for him.

Tomoya cannot be with Tomoyo, he doesn't want her future to be destroyed or hindered just because she loved him, so his decision is final, he must ignore her and run away, so he run as fast as he could, he knew Tomoyo could catch her so he run at his fastest rate.

He heard her voice shouting his name, a name similar to her, but with a different meaning. He thought to himself that he must endure the unendurable and bear the unbearable, he must be strong for her sake, even though he loved her still, it is final resolve to be away from her; while he is almost home he rushed to the door, so he run faster, he could still hear her footsteps and still shouting his name, but he just ignore it.

When he reached the door, he opened it, closed it and finally locked it. Then he heard many knockings and shouting at the other side of the door, but he just ignored it and he rushed towards his room and he cried there alone, he cried as much as he could and he murmured to himself that he is sorry for Tomoyo, and he looked at her at the window though the curtain in order to hide himself from her sight and after that he began to sleep while crying.

Tomoyo couldn't believe that she was ignored by Tomoya, she almost reached him at the door but he closed it and locked it, she called him desperately, and knocked many times, she wanted to say to him that she loved him still, even though he broke up with her, she wanted to tell that she will be with him, no matter what because she loved him, and she knew that he also loved her.

For minutes she knocked the door as hard as she could, she shouted his name as loud as she could, but no response came from the inside, so she looked at the window, and she saw the curtains waving, so she stare at it for several minutes then she heard a voice behind her, the voice of Tomoya's father who is now with an old woman in a kimono, who looked like him.

She assumed that the old woman could be Tomoya's grandmother, so she wiped her tears away and greeted the two; now she have found hope that she could talk to Tomoya. Tomoya's father opened the door and Tomoyo run towards Tomoya's room leaving the two confused and when she reached his room, she knocked the door, but she found that the door was not locked so she opened it and she saw him sleeping, she always adored his sleeping figure as he looked like peaceful and calm. S

he couldn't take it anymore so, she hugged him as much as she could, she cried on his chest and she felt that he is beginning to wake up, so she calmed herself down but she still hugged him.

Tomoya's eyes become wide when he saw her hugging him, and was shocked on how could she opened the door, then he saw his father with an old lady looking at them at the door, the old lady looked like his father, so he assumed that she is his grandmother or a relative. He couldn't help himself on what he is going to do now, he know that he is in a dead-end now, he couldn't escape Tomoyo so he began to think of what he had done, he coudlnt bear anymore to ignore her, he also wanted her, to with him forever, so changed his resolve, and hugged her back, which made Tomoyo shocked, but she smiled on him and he just smiled back.

Then he heard the old lady speaking to his father saying something that he is now a grown up child, and is now different from the boy she saw many years ago; she also asked about their relationship as father and son, his father nodded and replied to the old lady and he called her mother but he didn't answer about his relationship to Tomoya, so his assumption is correct that the old lady is his grandmother. His grandmother continue to talk, but his father said that they should leave the two right now and talk about the other things later.

Tomoyo couldn't believe that Tomoya hugged her back, but she felt that she is now the happiest girl/woman in the world, she knew that he also loved her and she was glad that Tomoya felt the same way as she felt for him even they broke up many months ago.

Tomoya then pushed her gently and began to sit, and he talked to her in a formal manner and apologized to her for ignoring her. She was shocked that Tomoya stood up then knelt down and kowtowed her, Tomoyo, then of course forgave him and she said to stand up and they began to talk ranging from saving the sakura trees, to Tomoya's job and at last their love for each other and then they kissed passionately for minutes, for Tomoya, it felt that their kiss is like their first one, Tomoyo felt the same reaction, they wanted to be like this forever, but of course, it is impossible.

After the two finished their kiss, Tomoya's grandmother called them in order to eat and talk something, the couple just nodded. When they approached the dining room, Tomoya saw his father wearing a formal business suit, beside him are two suitcases and a hat. The two sat down facing the two Okazaki's (father and grandmother). His grandmother formally introduces herself as Okazaki Shino, Tomoya then introduced himself and Tomoyo also introduced herself, and they began to eat; after eating Tomoya's grandmother narrated his parent's story, his father just stared at the table. His grandmother narrated the marriage of his parents at a young age, their life as a couple, as parents, the death of his mother, and on how his father raised him alone, for years.

Tomoya couldn't believe what his grandmother said, so he looked at his father still staring at the table, he looked also to Tomoyo who looked so sad about the narration then he contemplated the story and realized that he is an ungrateful son to his father. His grandmother also said that his father will move now with her to the countryside; Tomoya just nodded then he began to speak and ask his father for forgiveness for being an ungrateful son to him, his father just nodded and called him just "Tomoya" not "Tomoya – kun" but just as Tomoya. Tomoya then cried harder, and he was shocked that his father patted his head and said that "don't cry, it's alright now".

Tomoya just nodded and wiped his tears, Tomoyo then handed his one hand to him and he hold it tightly and saw Tomoyo smiling and blushing, seeing her like that made him happy. His father then asked Tomoya, when he will marry Tomoyo and his grandmother also asked on how he and Tomoyo became a couple.

He looked at Tomoyo who is now blushing deeply, and then he sighed and began to tell their story for many minutes that become hours, on how they met, her frequent visit to him just to wake him up every day, how he realized he loved her, how he proposed to her, their dates, helping her to win the position of president in the student council and their up to their break – up.

His father and grandmother smiled at them, and his grandma asked them again on how they reunite, Tomoyo then began to speak and she told them that what they saw previously is their reunion as a couple.

His grandmother nodded and smiled, she then said that she wouldn't mind if Tomoyo and Tomoyo will marry at young age; the two of course blushed and they all laughed after that. Tomoya looked at his father and he saw for the first time his father laugh.

He then thought to himself if his father just did that in order as his grandmother is here or is it an authentic emotion, but he dismissed those thought and he was glad that his father is happy now. His father then talked to him that the house is now his, he wouldn't mind if Tomoyo will live here; his grandmother just nodded, his father continue to talk that the title of the house, and billings will be transferred to him but the debts are still to his father.

Then it was late afternoon now and his father and grandmother said their goodbyes to the couple, Tomoya and Tomoyo bowed to them and also said their goodbyes.

When his father and grandmother were out of sight, Tomoya said to Tomoyo to go home for now as her parents and her brother will worry about her, Tomoyo nodded and kissed Tomoya on the cheek. Before Tomoyo go, Tomoya said to her

"I LOVE YOU TOMOYO"

"I LOVE YOU TOO TOMOYA"

Then, Tomoyo bowed to him and walked home, Tomoya, who is now alone, began to clean the house again and after that he sat at his bed and began to think something. He hoped that their future will be a happy one, even though there will be hardships that will strike their relationship, he hoped that they will overcome it.

THE END

ENDE

KONYETS


End file.
